


A Cordonian Love Story

by angelicfangirl



Series: The Royal Romance [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU!Calli Amell, AU!Cera Amell, AU!Lieca Amell, F/M, Gen, Liam and Drake with separate love interests, Multi, No cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicfangirl/pseuds/angelicfangirl
Summary: Sometimes you find the love of your life in the most unlikely of places. Lieca Amell, a graduate student of international relations and political science in New York, certainly wasn't expecting to find hers playing at being a tourist in the middle of a model UN summit. And then again at her workplace a few days later. At some point, the lines between fate and coincidence start to blur, and the "what-ifs" for both of them finally start to become actual possibilities.Can a diplomat in training win the heart of the Cordonian king-to-be? Can she take that brave leap of faith and show the world just what she's capable of? It starts, as it always does, with freedom.





	1. Strangers Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A re-telling of Pixelberry's "The Royal Romance" starring an AU version of my Star Wars character, Jedi Lieca Amell and her two sisters. Falling in love with a future King and his country - and earning their love in return - might be slightly harder without space travel and lightsabers and the Force, but I think my girl is up for the challenge!

Lieca Amell sighs, pushing her hair out of her eyes for the fifth time in the last ten minutes as she tries to focus on the French delegation’s speech. The speaker seems lovely enough, but clearly isn’t a born orator in English (though she’s heard them speak before in French and they are significantly more comfortable there) and it’s a little hard to concentrate on their remarks, no matter how well-intentioned.

It’s honestly a privilege to even be invited to attend these speeches, especially as recognition for her role in last week’s Model United Nations seminar from her former college. She may have finished her degree and graduated, but she still needs to decide what she actually wants to _do_ with her life. She just can’t stop the feeling that she’s missing something. Her twin sister Cera and younger sister Calli would dryly insist it was _fun_ , but she honestly does enjoy her studies and the stretch of possibilities before her - it’s just that there’s almost _too_ much possibility.

Her lecturers have encouraged her to apply for further honours programs next year, but she’s still a bit hesitant. Her degrees in international relations and political science open up so many doors - but how can she possibly narrow it down? How can she choose just one of the places to work, or to study, without burning herself out? She loves what she does, she doesn’t want to give that up or lose it. 

And now the annoying tourists behind her haven’t shut up for most of the morning’s speeches, which is really disrupting her concentration. They all have faint accents, but she can’t quite place their location, which is equally irritating. At least two of them have been complaining about wanting to just escape and go party for the last hour, and she honestly wishes they would just go already.

She joins in with the polite applause as the delegation finalises their speech, trying to keep from rolling her eyes at the continued whispers from behind her. The program’s coordinator then steps up to the microphone to announce a short break for everyone, recommending that everyone group up to discuss some of the more pertinent matters from the speech before they reconvene.

She has plenty of ideas but she had chosen this spot because it was away from most of the other attendees, and so she resigns herself to making notes on her laptop instead, frowning as she tries to choose the correct words to make her point.

Or, so was her plan, before she felt a light tap on her shoulder. “Excuse me Miss…?”

Startled, she whips around to realise one of the tourists is trying to get her attention, her frustration ebbing away a little as she got a good look at them. The man who had tapped her shoulder holds his hands up apologetically. “Oh, I apologise. I did not mean to startle you.”

He’s actually rather attractive, with dark hair and dark eyes set in a rather handsome face, and it makes her blink in surprise before she smiles politely. “That’s alright, I was just not expecting it,” she says pleasantly, head still framing sentences for her writing even as she talks to them. “Can I help you?”

The man sitting to his left reminds her of a puppy with the way he’s almost vibrating in his seat. “Well, we were asked to share our opinions! That means we need someone to share them with!”

She raises an eyebrow. “Alright. What opinions do you have then?”

The man on the left falters. “Oh. Um… more champagne is good?”

She can’t help but smile at that. “Were you really listening?” she says teasingly, trying to keep her tone kind.

The first man to speak smiles too. “While Maxwell’s explanation of the point is somewhat...lacking, the logic is sound. The increased exports would be beneficial to that region.”

She tilts her head at him. “Perhaps, but is it worth it if it devastates the local economy in the process? The locals depend on those wineries to sustain themselves, and they simply don’t have the capital to expand that rapidly in the required timeframe.”

He looks rather interested now. “The ambassador certainly thinks so.”

Is that a note of challenge in his voice? “The ambassador is wrong. I was reading the notes from the summit earlier, the focus is shifted towards the wider economy but neglects the impacts on a smaller scale. It also depends too heavily on already delicate negotiations with neighbouring countries who won’t want to commit to that level of capital. It will leave them over-extended.”

He’s definitely intrigued now, dark eyes sparkling. “True. But they did not ask which country’s perspective we should be taking. It would be beneficial to the other nations yes? There are always advantages to be gained in such junctures, perhaps re-distributing funds towards the infrastructure in the towns. It would mutually benefit all in the end, and eventually enable the wineries to grow at a steadier pace once more.”

That… is actually a good point, and she realises she might have been a bit rude in her earlier assumptions. “Hmm, also a good point,” she concedes cheerfully. “What, did you read the full proposal beforehand too? I thought it were only available to the students, and most of them don’t usually bother.”

He smiles. “Do you need the proposal to have the answers then?”

She grins back, tapping her nose. “If you know where to look. Reading between the lines!”

He laughs. “Are you a student here?”

She shakes her head. “Not technically. I’ve already graduated - just...deciding what to do next, really. Why, you thinking of joining this field of study?”

He seems amused at something, glancing over at the coffee cart on the other side of the room at the noise from some of the others enjoying their break. “Not quite. Though if the other students are as lovely as you, perhaps I will reconsider.”

She blinks, a little startled by the compliment. “What? I, oh, um… if you’re not a student, why did you decide to spend the day here? Do you find this so interesting?”

The other man, apparently Maxwell from the first man’s address, butts in again, sounding as cheerful as before. “Someone insisted,” he says, poking the first man’s shoulder. “We’re supposed to be enjoying this trip together but here we are! Ooh, is that a pastry table?” he asks, quickly wandering off to her bemusement.

Definitely tourists then, though a strange bunch to decide to spend their time here. At least they definitely made it past the security checks, so they can’t be that bad. “A personal interest?” she asks.

He nods. “Something like that. I was curious about the reception to this policy.”

She raises an eyebrow. “An oddly specific interest then,” she concedes, tilting her head at him. “Though I still think you are wrong.”

He laughs again. “Very well, I can’t argue with that level of confidence,” he says cheerfully, before extending his hand. “Thank you, Miss…?”

She blinks in surprise, realising he’s asking her name, and awkwardly twists further to shake his hand. “Miss? Oh, Lieca. My name’s Lieca. And yours?”

“Liam. Charmed to make your acquaintance, Lieca.”

That’s a bit of politeness she didn’t exactly expect here, and she answers on trained instinct. “The pleasure is all mine,” she says cheerfully, looking down at her laptop for a moment before looking back at him suspiciously. “Wait, thank you? Why are you thanking me?”

Liam smiles. “It’s refreshing to discuss policies with someone who doesn’t immediately shoot them down or just agree with me entirely.”

She turns to look towards his friends, placing a few more in the crowd as those from behind her earlier judging from Maxwell’s antics with them. “Well, tourists usually just prefer the partying or the nightlife. Can’t say I’ve seen that many in here who actually seem remotely interested.”

“What makes you think we are tourists?”

She gives him a dry look. “Your friends spent most of the last hour talking about how little they wanted to be here. And you’re obviously from out of town - though I apologise, I can’t quite place your accent. Where is home for you?”

He smiles again. “We are from Cordonia.”

She frowns for a moment as she thinks, trying to wrack her brain to place it. “Cordonia? Along the Mediterranean?” Something else about it is ringing a bell but she cannot place it right now.

He nods. “At least partly, yes. Do you know much about it?”

She shakes her head. “Not really, I’m sorry. Besides, I haven’t been there - at most, I’ve only read about it. You can’t match that knowledge to someone who’s lived there. What does your home mean to you?”

He actually lights up at the question, and it’s kind of ridiculously adorable. “Everything,” he says earnestly. “It’s nice to be on holiday but… nothing compares to home.”

“True. What’s your favourite tradition then?”

“An excellent question. I cannot presume to choose a _favourite_ but I do particularly enjoy the Five Kingdoms Festival…”

He seems so much more relaxed as he describes his home, and it really is nice seeing him so enthusiastic. He seems like the type to be serious rather than not, and it almost feels like a game to keep him involved in a more fun conversation. So she keeps asking questions to draw him out of his shell, and to her delight he happily keeps going.

She barely even realises how much time has passed until the coordinator speaks again, requesting everyone returns to their seats, and she finally recognises that her neck is a bit furious at her for being twisted around so much when she looks back to the front. “Oh, ow! Um, I should really face back the other way, sorry.”

He apparently leant forward as she moved as his concerned voice sounds rather close and woah that’s a little too nice. “Are you alright?”

She nods, rubbing her neck. “Yeah, just… being a bit ridiculous. Ow…”

“May I join you instead then?”

She does turn back a little in surprise, hissing under her breath as it twinges her neck. “Uh, sure. If you like.”

He nods, moving fluidly out of his seat and then sitting next to her as the next speaker moves to the microphone, and she has a moment to thank the fact she sat at the end of her aisle. “I apologise, I was not thinking of your neck in pain. That was rude of me.”

She shrugs, rubbing her neck absently with her hand. “Oh, it’s not your fault, I’m fine,” she says, opening her laptop again before looking at him curiously. “Wait, where are your friends?”

He chuckles under his breath, looking at his phone. “Abandoned me for the attached cafes, apparently,” he says, turning it enough to show her the group chat. “As you could tell, they are not entirely interested. But it was a condition of our trip that I at least be here.”

She tilts her head a little to look at his phone when prompted, careful of her sore neck. “Maxwell uses more emojis than necessary,” she observes, before blushing at the most recent messages that pop up while she’s watching.

_“So you are joining us?”_

_“Or are you staying with the cute American??”_

She nervously tucks her hair behind her ear. “Um, your friends asked you some questions,” she says quietly.

He turns his phone back to see it himself, his eyes visibly widening. “Oh! Um, excuse me a moment,” he mutters, rapidly typing away. Oh, he’s cute when he’s embarrassed. Well, even cuter.

“At least they make their opinions known?” she teases, eyes back on the front of the room to the main speaker.

“Well, they are not wrong,” Liam answers, the quiet confidence in his tone enough to make her jump, turning back to him with wide eyes.

“Oh… thank you?”

He smiles sweetly, turning his attention to the speaker and after a moment of staring suspiciously she does too. She's certainly not used to such random compliments...or at least ones that seem sincere. She's usually very good at reading people, and he does seem like he meant it without an ulterior motive, but something about this guy makes her feel a little off balance. Her sisters would say its a crush, but she ignores their voices in her head.

The speaker is still droning on at the front of the room, and she tries to concentrate again with a frown. Apparently her expression gave away more than she was expecting as Liam suddenly leans closer. “Do you disagree with this as well Lieca?” he whispers, sounding amused.

A low voice has no right to be so attractive honestly, and she hopes her blushing isn’t obvious as she turns her head a little to look back at him. “It's just taking more money from the citizens, it won't benefit them at all,” she whispers back, feeling a little self-conscious at his scrutiny.

There's no-one nearby for them to be distracting, but she still feels awkward whispering in this space. Instead she looks down to her laptop and opens up a new document to start typing her response. She then spins it slightly to show him, and Liam's eyebrows lift as he reads.

He then smiles, a cute little movement just at the corner of his mouth and reaches over to type as well. It soon turns into a full conversation, broken up by a few moments of giggling and pulling faces at each other in between.

It takes quite some time for her to realise that Liam’s arm has casually moved across the back of her chair but rather than make her feel anxious it makes her heart flutter a little. Just more proof of how ridiculous she's being. And how strangely comfortable she feels around him.

He then takes her laptop back, having proven by now to be rather quick at typing with one hand. _“So, tell me - why are you spending your free time at United Nations conferences? Is this truly enjoyable for you? Or are you here for work?”_

She giggles. _“Well sometimes there is something in particular that captures my attention here. These speeches… and occasionally the company too.”_

She might hold her breath as she watches him read that last part, but then he smiles so brightly she's almost a little breathless. _“I can certainly understand that.”_

She quickly takes it back, trying to hide her fluster behind her writing. _“Besides I think it's important to try to be involved whenever possible. International relations are so vital to our society, I should do whatever I can to understand what's happening around me. Treaties and trade deals and diplomacy - it's the backbone of what we aspire to, a way to see the connections all around the world and learn what's important to everyone. And learn how to help people in the ways they want to be helped, rather than just deciding for them. It's fascinating, don't you think?”_

When he doesn't move his hand to the keyboard she looks back to find him staring at her, expression unreadable. And she's suddenly struck by the fact that she wants to kiss him.

Luckily that moment is broken as the presenter suddenly announces the break for lunch, and both her and Liam jolt away from each other. Good thing too, since she’s still a little surprised at her reaction, and she quickly busies herself with putting away her laptop and her notes. “Well, I suppose that's lunch,” she says uncertainly.

“May I join you?”

She freezes before turning to stare at him, and he looks a little nervous. “Oh, I mean, I would like to accompany you to lunch - except I don't know where anything is, so, I will need a guide. If you would like to, of course.”

She smiles at how adorable he's being and instinctively reaches out to lightly touch his arm to interrupt him. “Liam. I would be happy to join you for lunch,” she answers, fairly sure she's blushing. “Come on, this way.”

He seems a little confused at how she gestures in a different direction from where the others in the room are leaving. “Pardon?”

She grins. “They're going to the delegate’s lunch. Which of course, could be fun, but I know of a great little place nearby too? It's more relaxing than the formal lunch.”

He pauses. “Do you not enjoy formal meals?”

She shrugs, shifting her bags over her shoulder. “I do, but sometimes I don't want to lecture nice strangers about proper fork etiquette,” she teases. What is she even doing?

Apparently trying to pull smiles from him, at the way she feels herself relaxing when he smiles. “Do you normally lecture the wait staff?” he asks curiously, before his grin turns almost disarming. “We are not strangers, so I believe you could not mean me.”

She laughs, raising her eyebrow at him. “Mmm, smooth. Well, as the guest to this area,” she says, gesturing around the room in a wide sweeping motion, “which would you prefer? Formal lunch? Or cafe food?”

He pauses, clearly contemplating. “Hmm. Will you be required to mingle at the luncheon?”

She nods. “If I go? Yes. My professor will require it as payment for her covering the meal - doubly so if I bring a guest.”

He smiles brightly. “Then the cafe sounds wonderful.”

She frowns. “Do you not enjoy mingling?”

His smile softens. “I do. But perhaps I would rather focus on just one person.”

She's definitely sure she's blushing now. “Oh! Um, well...that's flattering, I guess,” she says, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. “Well, I hope the food and company will meet expectations?”

The look on his face makes her feel a little warm, so rather than respond again and risk embarrassing herself further she turns on her heel to go. “This way.”

He follows her easily enough, though she does notice his steps falter as they pass by some of the guards.

She looks back to see that he's watching the security guards almost warily and she tilts her head at him in confusion. “Don't worry about them, they're here to protect the delegates,” she says softly. “As long as we don't make any sudden movements they'll be fine with us. We’re still free to come and go as we please, this whole area is secure. The cafe is within the perimeter too.”

He finally looks back at her, smiling a little. “Well, if you say so. I trust you, Lieca.”

She smiles. “You’re just saying that because without me you’d be lost,” she teases.

He chuckles, shaking his head, but follows easily enough.


	2. Cafe

Within no time at all they are tucked away into a booth at her favourite cafe, which despite being lunchtime is luckily not all that busy due to the conference. Liam is perusing the menu with an almost adorable frown on his face, a slight crease between his eyebrows, and she stifles her giggle before looking down at her own.

The waiter then comes by with a water jug, and she moves automatically to fill up both their glasses on instinct. Even when she’s out with friends, her server instincts are hard to kick. Liam gives her a slightly odd look at the gesture, but she just smiles and returns to her menu. As though she needs to look, she tends to get the same thing most times she’s here.

Her decision made, she drops her menu down flat on the table and props her chin up on both her hands. “So, decided?” she asks cheerfully.

His brow is still furrowed, but he looks up at her as she speaks. “I am not sure,” he murmurs, giving her a slightly helpless smile as he places his menu down flat on the table too. “My friend Drake has been responsible for most of our food choices this trip, I fear the task is now beyond me. What are you having?”

She tilts her head at him. “Any allergies?”

He shakes his head. “None that I am aware of.”

She beams. “Excellent. Well then I recommend… this pasta! That’s one of my favourites.”

She points down at his menu, tracing down to reach the correct spot, and tapping with her fingernail. He follows along, and to her delight he seems to relax a fraction at seeing her choice. He seems too much the type to go along with what others want regardless of his own feelings, so it’s nice to see even a tiny symbol of his actual consent.

When he nods, she looks up to call the waiter over to make their order, and then settles in to wait. Liam is sitting a little stiffly in his seat again, and she wonders for a moment if she makes him nervous. “So. Is this where we play Twenty Questions?” she asks innocently.

He blinks, looking a little startled. “Excuse me?”

She waves her hand. “Nonsensical icebreaker questions. I mean, if my professors were here they would ask me to start with something significantly more professional - but we’re not at the formal luncheon. So...any burning questions you wish to ask me?”

His brow furrows again. “Like what?”

Huh. He really seems like he hasn’t been on a first date before. Not that that is what this is! Not at all. It’s just the easiest comparison to make for icebreakers. She should have gone with networking - more professional, less focus on his handsome face...oh dear. Quick, distraction. “Hmm… if you could eat only one thing for the rest of your life, what would it be?”

He actually laughs, and she’s so pleased to get a genuine reaction out of him. “Oh, you mean that level of question?”

She purses her lips at him. “What’s wrong with something fun and silly? Dare I ask your opinion on the _‘United Nations Convention on Contracts for the International Sale of Goods’_ instead?”

He coughs. “Do you usually ask that of people?”

She smiles. “Only sometimes. But my first question still stands. Something must come to mind!”

He looks down at the menu for a moment before smiling shyly. “Actually...yes. Vanilla milkshakes.”

She wrinkles her nose. “ _Vanilla_ milkshakes?”

He frowns at her. “Vanilla is a very complex flavour.”

She nods. “True. But for milkshakes? Can’t go past strawberry for me.”

He pulls a face for a moment, making her laugh. “Alright then, noted. But now it’s your turn to ask a question, Liam.”

He looks over at the menu boards over the counter, looking contemplative for a moment. It’s kind of adorable that he’s looking for inspiration there, judging from the look on his face. “Would you say… do you prefer drinking tea, or coffee?”

“Tea,” she answers immediately. “My sisters drink coffee, but I do not care for the taste at all. It smells nice? But so does tea, and I will actually drink that! What about you?”

“Definitely coffee. Not just the taste, but also the caffeine...I find it increasingly necessary.”

She laughs. “You really do sound like my sisters now,” she teases.

He smiles. “How many sisters do you have?”

She shakes her head. “Just two. Cera and Calli. They both work in security, though Cera is more physical security, and Calli’s specialty is electronics,” she says, before lowering her voice to a theatrical whisper. “Calli tends to hack my phone when she’s annoyed at me and change my backgrounds and ringtones.”

He laughs this time. “Sounds like something my brother would do, if he were at all capable with technology,” he says with a grin. “A terrible troublemaker.”

She taps her chin thoughtfully. “I’m going to guess… older brother?”

He nods. “Is it that obvious?”

She grins. “Educated guess! So, does that make you the responsible sibling?”

He smirks. “Most of the time.”

Okay, that’s a dangerous expression on his face. “Also, I think you cheated by asking multiple questions. You skipped my turn.”

He hums, still smirking a little as though he is aware how much it’s flustering her. “Excuse me for my rudeness then. What would you like to ask?”

“Hmm, what made you choose New York for your holiday?”

He raises an eyebrow. “I feel this is an important question,” he starts slowly.

She nods, feigning innocence. “You can tell a lot about a person from what they answer, it’s true. If people are honest, at least.”

“Ah. Is that a warning not to lie?”

She pursues her lips at him. “Well, you could try. I think I could tell if you were lying though.”

His eyebrow inches higher, and he props his elbows up on the table, propping his chin on his hands. “Hmm. In that case - I will tell you two locations. And you tell me which one is correct.”

“A challenge? Then I accept,” she says teasingly, mimicking his pose.

He smiles slightly at her over his hands. “Times Square, and the Natural History Museum.”

She pauses for a moment, studying his face, before she shakes her head. “No, those are both wrong,” she says confidently.

He looks a little surprised. “What makes you say that?”

She frowns. “You didn’t… light up when you said either of them. My sister always teases me for the way I look when I talk about the Eiffel Tower, but your face didn’t change at all. I think it’s another one, but you’re trying to keep it secret.”

He seems even more surprised at that, but his expression eventually softens, dark eyes shining. “Perhaps I am especially good at controlling my emotions?” he offers.

She tilts her head at him. “Well, obviously, but things still make you happy yes?” she answers, before going quiet and looking down at the table. “I’m sorry if it was too personal a question, you do not have to answer. Everyone has their own reasons for coming here after all.”

The silence is broken by the waitress bringing over their food, and she’s about to start eating when Liam finally speaks. “The Statue of Liberty,” he says quietly.

She’s a little surprised that he answered honestly, after she had clearly been a bit rude, and she looks up at him in confusion. “I’m sorry?”

He ducks his head, looking a little embarrassed. “I wanted to see the Statue of Liberty. It’s...the main reason I chose New York for this holiday, brief as it is.”

She twirls some of her pasta around on her fork, concentrating on her plate so she’s not staring at him. “When do you go home then?”

“We leave first thing Saturday. I have a… function on Sunday night that I must be home for,” he answers hesitantly.

She clicks her tongue. “Anything said in that tone means a capital F Function,” she says sympathetically, reaching out to tap his hand with hers briefly before pulling back. “I’m sorry if you’re not looking forward to it. But hopefully you’ll get a chance to see Lady Liberty before you go?”

He smiles slightly at her. “Hopefully,” he says vaguely, before his smile softens. “Did you say before that the Eiffel Tower is _your_ dream holiday destination?”

She blushes a little, looking back at her plate. “Well, I have seen it a few times before but...yes, it’s something important to me. It was one of Mom’s favourite landmarks - and actually where my parents met, on some European travel tour. Or so Mom always said… Dad used to tease that she was trying to class it up from their actual meeting point, so we never really heard the full story. Uncle even arranged for us to take some of their ashes there, the first time we visited.”

Liam’s face falls, surprisingly genuine sympathy on his face. “I am sorry for your loss,” he says quietly.

She shakes her head. “It’s okay, it’s been over ten years now,” she says quietly. “But thank you. Places can have all kinds of meanings, and it’s important to remember all of them, good and sad. And so yes, the Eiffel Tower is special to me.”

Trying to lighten the mood a little, she leans closer to whisper conspiratorially. “It’s half the reason I wanted to learn French at school, so I could visit and understand what was being said around me.”

He looks intrigued. “You speak French?”

She nods. “How many languages do you speak?”

He pauses for a moment to think. “I am not fluent in all of them but I am conversational in at least… French, Italian, Greek, Spanish and Mandarin. And Korean, for my mother.”

She blinks in surprise at the high number, but something about the last part makes her pause. “Oh, is your mother gone too?” she asks sympathetically.

He nods, expression tight. “When I was still a child. But I will always have my memories of her. Also, I still have my father, and my stepmother is a remarkable woman”

She smiles, reaching over again to squeeze his hand in a show of support. “Memories are important,” she says softly, before turning her attention back to their lunch. “But instead of awkwardly bringing up bad ones, we should probably eat before it gets cold.”

He seems grateful for the subject change, but it’s only a few minutes of silence before they are talking again, comfortably exchanging childhood stories and sibling shenanigans as though they’ve known each other for ages, not a few hours.

There’s even some good-natured arguing when it comes time for dessert, but they both eventually settle on a cupcake - him with plain vanilla, blushing a little at her teasing, and her with vanilla filled with strawberry mousse. And then more teasing as they go to pay their bill and he insists on covering their meals.

Eventually they find themselves outside, lingering not too far from the entrance as though neither of them wants to leave. It’s still oddly comfortable even as her nerves are extremely aware of how close he is and how much she doesn’t really want him to go.

She’s never really felt so comfortable with a stranger who she thinks might be flirting with her. She’s quite good at reading people, and knowing how to persuade people to see her perspective and agree with her, but her sisters always tease that she’s terrible at reading someone’s level of affection towards her.

But something in her relaxes whenever she sees him smile, and his laugh makes her heart thud in her chest, and really, cute tourists should not smile at girls like that it’s clearly dangerous.

His dark eyes are shining as he looks down at her - he’s not much taller than her, but enough that she has to tilt her head slightly to look into his eyes - and she suddenly realises they are standing awfully close. Even with her stomach fluttering with butterflies it still feels comfortable though, and so she doesn’t protest, even when he smiles and reaches up to gently tuck her hair behind her ear. “Lieca…”

And of course he’s being very cute, and she’s apparently feeling reckless today, so she can’t exactly stop herself from leaning forward to kiss him. He lets out a vaguely startled noise against her mouth, and it’s a rather flat kiss all things considered. Her embarrassment peaks at how ridiculous she’s being, and she’s about to pull away and possibly run before he finally clicks in to what’s happening and kisses her back.

And oh he’s a very good kisser, when he’s not surprised at least. She quite happily melts against him as one hand gently cups her cheek. He pulls back a little, smiling wide, and before she can even say anything he adjusts the angle and kisses her again.

Hmm if she was melting before does that mean she’s swooning now?

From the way he sighs against her, she suspects he might be swooning a little too, his kisses turning a little more passionate than sweet and making her head spin at the press of his tongue.

The sudden loud noise of her phone ringing is enough to jolt them apart, her piercing alarm reminding her that she has to go to work. It breaks the little spell his eyes had left on her, and makes her suddenly extremely aware of what she had just done on impulse. “Stupid alarm,” she mutters, quickly reaching into her pocket to silence it.

He's staring at her with wide eyes, and maybe part of her feels smug at how he seems somewhat short of breath, even though she’s still a little shocked at herself. Why did she do that? “Lieca…”

“I-”

His phone also starts ringing, but rather than step away he just turns slightly to the side as though trying to keep her in sight. “Drake?”

She cannot understand exactly what is being said but the angry tone is obvious. She waits patiently, only fidgeting a little. She's going to be late if she doesn't leave soon. God what had she done, she’s never kissed someone who is essentially a stranger before. What’s come over her?

He finally hangs up, looking at her apologetically. “Sorry, I knew I had to take that call.”

“Your friend seem upset…”

Liam looks a little sheepish. “Perhaps I was supposed to have met them for lunch?”

She gasps. “Liam!”

He shrugs. “I do not regret spending my time with such charming company instead,” he says easily. “...But I should probably rejoin them.”

She nods. “And I really have to go to work,” she says regretfully, already feeling uncomfortably nervous. “This was lovely though. Thank you.”

He frowns. “That sounds like a goodbye.”

She tucks her hair behind her ear. “It kind of is? We do both have to go?”

He steps closer again, reaching out to catch her hand. “True. But I meant a more final goodbye than I would like.”

She blushes yet again. “Liam...you're only here for a short time. You'll be going home soon and...I don't want to do anything...long distance. I know I kinda just… kissed you out of the blue, and that wasn’t very appropriate considering what I’m saying now but-”

He cuts her off by squeezing her hand. “I understand,” he says quietly. “But also...I am not ready to not have you in my life at all. In any capacity.”

She blushes. “Liam…”

He lifts her hand to his lips, gently kissing the back of it. “Lieca…”

He's too cute and too good at flustering her. “I….” she starts, before finally sighing, grinning at him a little helplessly. “What's your phone number?”

He grins back, looking pleased as he rattles it off and she dutifully types it into her phone. Before she can ask if he wants hers, he squeezes her hand. “I would like to hear from you but...I do not wish to pressure you unduly. Please...only message me if that is what you want, not just what I want.”

She smiles, running her thumb over the back of his hand. “I will think about it?” she says shyly.

He nods, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. “Then I shall wait patiently,” he says gently. “And I hope to hear from you.”

She nods again, and without another word he turns to go.

She can only watch after him a little helplessly, raising her other hand to touch her lips and giggling to herself in glee before her phone beeps again to give her a final warning that she really is going to be late now. She curses under her breath and immediately heads on her way, missing the way he stops to watch her go in turn.

This was amazing, but this is all it needs to be? Right?


	3. Reactions

Lieca blushes fiercely, burying her face in her hands when she sits on her twin’s couch with her laptop propped up on her raised knees. “Cera!”

Cera waves her hands at her, all animated now that she has something to focus on. “Lieca! You met a hot guy who you lectured about international policy! And you kissed him! I'm so proud of you! But are you _really_ not going to see him again?”

Lieca shakes her head. “He goes home in a few days,” she says quietly. “I already said I didn't...I don't want anything long distance. Not again.”

Cera’s expression is sympathetic. “Liss, all guys aren't gonna turn out like him, you know that right?”

She shrugs. “I know. But...can't I keep this one as the perfect memory instead? Why ruin it?”

Cera rolls her eyes. “Um because every time you get a text from him your entire face lights up and it's so disgustingly cute?”

In the end she had decided to text him that same day, spurred on by her co-worker’s encouragement and perhaps a little alcohol from the bar after her shift finished. It probably was the most awkward greeting ever, with her half-convinced that he had forgotten about her. But then she’d received a text back within only half an hour saying how glad he was to hear from her, and they've been messaging on and off since.

Neither of them has mentioned meeting up again, though Cera is convinced he would be pushing for it if she had not already said no. So far it's just been little comments about their days and their lives, and she's been delighted to discover his witty humour is maintained through texts as well.

She waves her hand at her sister, trying to hide her fluster. “I always like hearing from my friends,” she says primly, eyes back on her laptop.

Cera sighs. “Uh-huh, especially cute friends you've kissed the day you met them, because that's like you,” she says sarcastically. “What are you doing anyway? You’ve got your puzzle-solving frown on, or are you researching again? It’s holidays! Stop studying!”

Lieca glares at her, deciding not to respond. She’s technically all but between apartments at the moment - her lease is up in a few weeks, and she’d eventually relented to Cera’s insistence that she move in with her when the time came. Their apartment is _significantly_ nicer than hers (perks of a doctor brother-in-law), but she still feels like she is intruding. “There’s nothing wrong with research. Or puzzles,” she says crossly.

Cera snorts, attention apparently back on her coffee-maker from the machine beeping. “Sure, as long as it doesn’t lead you down the wiki-walk towards the art of black magic again. Whataya looking for anyway?”

She attempts to curl into a little ball, feeling a little embarrassed. “Reading about Cordonia,” she mumbles eventually.

“Oh? Isn’t that where _Liam_ is from?”

There’s far too much smugness in that tone, and she glares at her again. “Maybe,” she admits, her ire fading as Cera starts walking over to her with two mugs in her hands. “I remembered very little about it, and was...curious.”

Cera passes her tea over, settling on the other end of the couch. “Hey, didn’t Uncle used to name a Cordonian way back in our family tree when he used to recite it at us? It sounds familiar.”

She frowns, moving her mug of tea to the table next to them. “Actually I think you’re right...that must have been why it sounded familiar when he said the country the other day,” she muses, attention back on her laptop.

Cera sounds like she’s grinning again. “Mmm, I see. What have you got so far then?”

She spins her laptop around to show her. “Just learning about some of their history and festivals - their national fruit is apparently apples? There’s a lot of apple-themed desserts - wonder if they could give your apple pie a run for its money.”

Cera laughs. “I’ll remember you said that,” she teases. “No ice cream on yours tonight.”

She nudges Cera with her leg and they both laugh before she spins her laptop back and settles back in, still reading articles while Cera drinks her coffee. “National languages are English and Greek, historically very neutral, small but diplomatically powerful. And apparently they are run by a monarchy? King Constantine and Queen Regina, who’s his...third? wife.”

Cera snorts again. “Kings get all the luck it seems - must be a hell of a blended family, for a monarchy. How many kids they got amongst those three wives?”

“Hang on, I’m checking...two sons, apparently. One by...the first wife, and one by the second. Names are… Leo and Liam.”

Something makes her heart jump at reading his name, but she’s just being ridiculous. It’s a fairly common name after all, and there’s no way the cute gentleman the other day was the prince. Plus, she's made it clear that she didn't want to see him again anyway.

Cera’s expression is sly when she finally looks back up over her laptop. “Oh, are they now?” she says cheerfully. “Which is eldest?”

She scans a few more articles. “Looks like… Leo is the eldest but he… abdicated?”

“Ooh, scandal.”

She shoots her a flat look. “Not necessarily. But that means Liam is the Crown Prince.”

“What’s he look like anyway? Hope he’s cute - ugh, don’t look at me like that, I’m married, not dead.”

She rolls her eyes but does the requested Google search, and if her heart was racing before it almost stops then. “Cera!”

Her twin hears the note of alarm and moves her coffee cup onto the table, looking concerned. “What is it?”

She spins her laptop around again to show her twin that the Crown Prince of Cordonia… was apparently the same Liam she met a few days ago, especially judging from the captioned photo of _"_ _P_ _rince Liam of Cordonia with his close friend, Lord Maxwell Beaumont"_. “That’s... that’s the Liam I met. I thought he was a tourist, not one of the delegates!”

Cera’s jaw drops. “What?”

She’s a little too stunned to move but Cera reaches forward to scroll through the other pictures, whistling under her breath. “Holy shit Liss. So your cute little snog was the Crown Prince.”

She blushes. “We weren’t _snogging_ -”

“Uh-huh, sure. Well, gotta say, this is way more informative than Facebook stalking, gimme that laptop.”

“Cera!”

Her twin is relentless though, and she decides to just accept her defeat, reaching for her mug of tea while Cera scrolls through her laptop. “I wonder if his brother is still single…”

“Cera, _you’re_ not.”

“Semantics. Oh, he’s not as cute, guess it’s for the best. All about the tall, dark and handsome guys aren’t you?”

She blushes, hiding her face behind her mug. “You’re one to talk, look at Archiban,” she mumbles.

Cera just grins at her. “And… lucky you, Prince Liam also seems to be single! Nice. Well, for now, at least.”

She’s pretty sure the heat on her cheeks is visible by now. “Cera, I’m never going to see him again, so that doesn’t matter.”

“Uh-huh.”

Lieca sighs. “Cera, he doesn’t know anything about me. And he goes home soon. How would he even find me again anyway?” Not that she wants him to, of course, ignoring the way her breath catches at the idea.

A far more horrifying thought suddenly crosses her mind, remembering at last why Cordonia had sounded familiar when Liam said it the other day. “Oh god,” she mumbles, burying her face in her hands again.

“What?”

“That policy we were arguing about - it was proposed by Cordonia,” she says, muffled by her hands. “I told the Crown Prince of Cordonia that his father’s policy was ridiculous and made him talk to me about it. I am the _worst_.”

Cera sounds like she's laughing but when she moves her hands slightly her twin has a neutral expression. “Considering how he kissed you and is still texting you now, I’d say he doesn't mind. Maybe he even liked it.”

She’s pretty sure her cheeks are on fire and she decides to stay buried in her hands, possibly forever.

Of course her phone then beeps and she does move her hands a little to see Cera’s sly grin as she looks towards it. “Hmm, wonder who that could be?”

She glares at her, reaching over for her phone. “Hush you,” she scolds.

_“You should have mentioned the giant whale in the museum. I think Maxwell nearly cried when he saw it.”_

_“Now why would I ruin the surprise? Plus I thought you would have known about it already.”_

_“How so?”_

_“You did pretend the museum was a reason for coming here.”_

_“Hmm. And you saw right through me.”_

_“You’re not that mysterious. Has Maxwell let you leave yet?”_

There’s a slight pause and then a picture appears in the chat, showing Maxwell still lying on the ground looking up at the whale, and she giggles.

She then hears Cera’s sing-song voice next to her. “Lieca and Liam, sitting in a tree-”

She throws a pillow at her before she continues singing. “Cera!”

Cera catches the pillow almost lazily, grinning at her. “Fiiiine. But I still say you should call him. You deserve happiness sis.”

Her phone beeps again. _“What are you thinking about now?”_

She shrugs, waving off her sister. “I know, Cera, but...even if I wanted to, I can’t see him again. He goes home Saturday morning and between school and work I have no time until then. I already promised the grad students I’d help them most of the day tomorrow,” she mutters before going back to her phone. _“Throwing more pillows at my annoying sister.”_

_“Oh?”_

Cera clicks her tongue but she ignores her, focusing on reading Cordonian articles again. There’s one in the social pages that mentions a fancy ball on Sunday night, and she opens it curiously. Maybe that’s the function Liam mentioned he had to go to?

Her traitorous heart drops as she reads it, and something must show on her face as Cera suddenly moves closer. “Liss?”

She swallows. “It doesn’t matter anyway,” she says quietly, moving her phone to the armrest of the couch. “Cordonia’s social season starts on Sunday. Apparently it’s the beginning of the time where Liam will have to choose his bride.”

“Oh, Lieca… I’m sorry.”

She sniffs. “It’s fine. It was just one day, with no promises at all, it’s not like it matters-”

She’s cut off by her twin moving to wrap her arms around her. “Hey, you’ll be alright,” Cera says quickly, hugging her close. “I’m sorry, I won’t tease anymore.”

“It was just one day though…”

Cera sighs, smoothing her hair back from her forehead. “Sometimes it only takes one day,” she says with a sad smile. “I knew I was going to marry Arch the day we met.”

She giggles, sniffing again. “That’s because you had a concussion,” she teases half-heartedly.

Cera shrugs. “True, but I was right, wasn’t I? Just...you do whatever you want to do, okay? Don’t let this become a regret.”

She nods, hugging her close again. “I won’t,” she lies.

_“Lieca?”_

_“Sorry, I’m fine. She made me some tea to make up for it.”_

_“Ah, so is tea the easiest way to win you over?”_

_“One of the ways yes. You better get back to your holiday, and I have to go to work.”_

_“Then I won’t keep you. Have a lovely rest of your day :)”_

_“You too :)”_

 

* * *

 

Liam sighs as he puts his phone away, trying to focus on the wonders of the Natural History Museum around them. It’s hard to do so when his thoughts keep drifting to the beautiful international relations student he met earlier that week.

He has a habit of losing track of his surroundings whenever he’s messaging Lieca, picturing her smile and hearing her laughter, and the near immediacy of her responses makes him suspect it is the same for her.

He never intended for any of this to happen, but now that it has - he wouldn’t change it for the world. Using the excuse of this holiday - this almost “last hurrah” before the social season began - to act impulsively for once in his life. To be treated as Liam, not as the Crown Prince. To be bewitched by a pair of twinkling blue eyes as the owner wrinkled her nose and laughed at him.

He can’t even remember the last time he met someone who didn’t immediately recognise him. There’s something so wonderfully freeing in that fact, knowing that she had no idea who he was, and still apparently saw him as someone worth spending her time with. There was no awkward shuffling around his rank, only natural politeness asking for his opinion on the venue and their meal. She wasn't asking because she wanted the Prince to choose, she was asking to be polite. Treating him as though he was  _normal,_ a person worthy of her consideration on his own merit. She had even argued with him on his own father’s policy - though he could hardly tell her that he had helped his father draft it all those months ago.

Spending time with her had just felt so natural, so easy, and he’s honestly never been so jealous of Drake for his brief moments of freedom outside the palace. Seeing what normal people could really be like, the joy to be found in being treated just like everyone else. A conversation with a stranger had never felt so freeing… and full of wonder.

Lieca was all smiles and sweetness and easy to read - nothing like any woman he had encountered before within the cool control of the court. It sounds like a cliche, and maybe it is, but he’s trying desperately not to think about the future and just concentrate on right now for once in his life. Maybe his feelings are a cliche - but he’s never felt so light, nor checked his phone so often.

Even her affectionate gestures seemed warmer than he was used to, rather than forced or practiced. Smiling and laughing and touching his arm as though it was the most natural thing in the world, trading nonsensical questions over pasta. Learning that her favourite colour was blue, and that she loved cats but would still enjoy having a dog. Telling her that he loves apricots but dislikes melon. Good-natured arguing about the best flavours of ice cream. Tiny little facts about each other that he’s fairly certain he’s memorised, trying to retain as much knowledge about her as possible.

And then, when he thought the day could not have gone any better, she had tugged him close and kissed him, and he’s fairly certain his heart has not stopped hammering in his chest since. Over lunch he had found himself admiring her - she was certainly a rather beautiful woman - and occasionally dropping his gaze to her lips, but he was determined to respect her. She had greeted him in the spirit of a friend, and he was going to honour that.

Well, his good intentions flew out of mind the moment her lips touched his, and his only regret was that she had stunned him so effectively that he had not responded at first. But he’s always been a quick study, and it didn’t take him long to catch up. His lips still tingle whenever he thinks of that kiss, the way she pulled him closer before her alarm startled them apart.

It was just a kiss, yes, but it feels like it could be so much _more_.

The mere thought is both exhilarating and terrifying, and he finally pulls his mind from pleasant daydreams as Maxwell finally stands up in front of him again, still looking ridiculously happy. “Alright, onwards!” the younger Beaumont chants, and he smiles before turning to follow him.

Lieca does not tend to message while she is at her workplace, and so he might be able to resist checking his phone for the next few hours. But that doesn’t exactly stop his wandering thoughts, or his daydreams of a woman he will likely never see again. In this moment, Cordonia and his responsibilities feel so very far away, and he’s determined to keep this for as long as possible.

Until now, New York has always made him think of the Statue of Liberty. It symbolises freedom… how appropriate that he gets such a taste for it when visiting her city. Though he's fairly sure he will never think of New York the same way again. 


	4. Bachelor

Between scattered shifts at the bar and supervising her grads, Friday night comes around all too quickly, and Lieca just keeps telling herself that this is for her friend Daniel as she continues cleaning the tables and bringing trays of food for the customers. Being a waitress might not be the most glamorous job in the entire world, but while she’s between research positions at the university and her tutoring students are all on holidays, it’s the best option right now.

Her sister Cera often helps her out, and she does technically have access to her inheritance through their English uncle, but that just means she’s lucky enough to have a fallback. She prefers to do what she can on her own - and this job isn’t really so bad. Most of the time.

So she banged her hip on the corner of that back table a few times and will probably have bruises tomorrow - at least her friend can enjoy his time with his partner? The extra long shift is worth it, for Daniel.

Plus it helps distract her from moping about the fact that Liam is going home tomorrow and she’ll likely never see him again. Not that anything was likely anyway, what with the distance, and his being a _prince_ and all… but she still can dream can’t she? Dream of the kind and handsome stranger who charmingly swept her off her feet and made her feel the kind of happy that makes her want to giggle all the time.

She hasn’t heard from him in a few hours now - not that he tends to message if she says she’s at work. Neither of them has mentioned the upcoming departure too much, and she’s fairly sure that when he leaves America that’ll be the end of it all anyway. Can’t be messaging some random commoner when he’s the prize in a competition of noble women can he?

Well, technically she isn’t exactly a commoner but Cordonians probably don’t acknowledge English claims. Her only claim to a title is tenuous at best anyway - her mother’s older brother was the current Earl of Edgewater back in England - and so ultimately it doesn’t really matter in the grand scheme of things. The family title and wealth gives her and her sisters a safety net, and gave them somewhere to live after their parents died… but it’s still a bit awkward sometimes. Uncle certainly tries his best but sometimes even his kind meddling gets a bit too much.

She and her sisters all had their time and training learning at least some of the noble life when they were living with him - but all three of them ended up back home in America in the end. Okay, maybe she does miss the parties and the dancing and the socialising, but she’s made her choice, and she really is happy here. Well, maybe not in the bar specifically, but overall in her life.

She’s about ready to have a break when her boss comes over to order her to take a bachelor party, and she just sighs at the sight of the suited gentleman standing at the hostess stand. “Be with you in a moment!” she calls cheerfully, quickly stowing her tray of glasses behind the bar and smiling sweetly at the bartender as she does so. Glasses into the sink, tray tucked down low enough she has to crouch to store it, and she can still hear the customer talking as though she’s standing in front of him. “Your finest table please!”

She rolls her eyes, successfully hidden by the bar and causing the bartender to chuckle at the sight, but by the time she pops up again she’s all charming smiles - which she’s pretty sure are the sole reason she still works here, especially with her usual crazy schedule from her college. The manager has led the group to a table, probably scowling the entire time and trying to make her work harder for her tips, but it’s nothing she hasn’t dealt with before. She moves over to the table quickly, looking down to rummage in her apron pocket for her little notebook and pencil stub. “Hello gentlemen. I’ll be your waitress this evening and-oh!”

The man in the suit had looked almost familiar, but it wasn’t until she saw the rest of the party that she could place him, very quickly recognising Liam’s friends from the other day and his photos of them since then. They look equally surprised to see her, Maxwell in particular with wide eyes and his jaw dropped, and it makes her feel rather self-conscious at their staring, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Oh, um, hello again,” she says quickly. “Can I...can I get you anything?”

And she absolutely does not immediately wonder where Liam is.

Tariq goes to speak but Drake cuts in quickly over the top of him, almost looking like he’s glaring at her. “Four deluxe burgers, and a bottle of whiskey, please.”

She nods, waiting to see if they order anything else before turning to go, but something clicks in her head and she raises an eyebrow. “Four? Please, they are fairly large burgers, it might be a bit hard to share between three-”

“So sorry I’m late everyone,” greets a smooth and far too familiar voice from behind her, and she can feel her eyes widen in recognition as she turns around.

Of course the Crown Prince of Cordonia is standing there, smiling rather pleasantly, though his expression shifts to shock when he recognises her in turn. “Lieca?” he asks, voice far too soft and full of wonder for her heart to handle.

“Liam,” she answers near-breathlessly, her heart in her throat. She honestly never expected to see him again (no matter how much she hoped), and the sudden closeness is a little more than her emotions can handle.

She realises that they’ve been staring at each other a little too long when one of the others coughs, and she steps back away from him and his dangerously attractive face. “Sorry! Um, yes. I’ll get that order right away. It won’t be too long. Please, take a seat.”

He looks like he’s going to say something, but she flees for the safety of the kitchen first, trying to calm down her racing heart while being all too aware of the dark eyes following her every move. The hissed conversation behind her only makes her more self-conscious - _“did you know she worked here??”_

God, and the day had almost been winding down too - which reminds her, she should really text Cera. Her twin will _kill_ her if she hears about this later instead of now.

She walks back into the dining area, casting a quick glance about the room to check that no-one needs her before she pulls her phone out of her pocket. Texting and moving has essentially become second nature in this place, and she barely even acknowledges the graceful sidestep she has to do to stay out of reach of one of the grabbier patrons at the bar. _“Hey sis guess who showed up at work? :)”_

“Excuse me miss?”

She looks up to see one of the back tables trying to flag her down, and instantly moves over to them, studiously ignoring the bachelor party for the time being. They’re absolutely not watching her, it’s all in her head.

She pulls out a dazzling smile on the young family, efficiently collecting their plates and cutlery and balancing it precariously on the tray she collected on the way while maintaining idle chit-chat. Her arms might be a little too full to safely take the plates from the next table along too, belonging to the essentially frat boy party who haven’t really stopped staring at her since they walked in, but honestly she’d just rather they leave sooner rather than later. Better take their plates now.

Luckily she put her tray down on their table to start stacking because one of the supposedly braver ones tries to reach out to pinch her ass, and she’s got his hand slammed down on the table before he can blink. “No,” she says firmly, staring him down with a smile that probably doesn’t reach her eyes. Cera always laughs that it’s ridiculously easy to sneak up on her unless she’s really concentrating, but she _knew_ that one of these idiots was going to try something.

The group is clearly a bit stunned at how fast she moved, but she doesn’t let go or drop her pleasant smile until the manager walks out. “Lieca!”

She turns her smile on the manager, all charm again as she lets the boy go. “Excellent timing sir,” she says politely, moving back to pick up her tray. “They were just leaving and about to pay. Could you cash them out? I have to take these plates back.”

She ducks past his spluttering and back into the kitchen, taking a deep breath before moving everything over to the sink. It’s only another few minutes before the bachelor party’s burgers are ready, and she gives up on the dishes to grab those on the way out again, hoping her boss has calmed down by now since he hasn’t come flying into the kitchen.

To her surprise the frat boys and the grabby patrons from the bar are all gone, and her boss is sitting sulking in the corner as opposed to preparing to yell at her over touching customers, even if they tried to touch her first. She immediately suspects trouble, looking to the bachelor party suddenly studiously avoiding her eyes as the most likely culprits.

They probably did chase out the customers, but honestly she’s more grateful than upset, swinging by the bar on her way to their table to grab an extra drink for them. They don’t even look at her as she walks over to them, which seems to be rather difficult for Liam judging on how his leg is twitching. He doesn’t seem like he would normally be a fidgeter. Maxwell on the other hand - he’s almost vibrating in his seat again. She vaguely wonders if he’s even capable of staying still.

She shakes her head in amusement, placing the tray of food and drink on the table and tapping her finger on the edge of Liam’s shareplate to get his attention and make him look up. “Thank you,” she says softly. “That was sweet.”

He pulls a face that he probably thinks is innocent but just confirms her suspicions. “I am afraid I don’t know what you-”

She taps the plate again, ignoring the others reaching over to grab their burgers. “Thank you, Liam. Now please, enjoy your food.”

This is a role she’s at least mildly familiar in, but the warm look in his eyes as he looks up at her properly just makes her heart flutter a little, and as soon as he looks down to his food she steps away to check her phone again for messages from Cera.

_“I dont know? Who?”_   
_“Omg”_   
_“Wait”_   
_“IS IT LIAM??”_   
_“IS THE PRINCE OF CORDONIA IN YOUR BAR??”_   
_“!!!!!!!”_   
_“LEICA”_   
_“LIECA”_   
_“ANSWER YOUR GODDAMN PHONE DONT LEAVE ME IN SUSPENSE LIKE THIS”_

She giggles to herself, wondering how much longer she could leave Cera alone before she smashed down the door to the bar herself. _“Cera I am working.”_

_“ANSWER THE QUESTION LIECA”_

She looks back over at their table, catching Liam’s eye for a brief moment and ducking her head in embarrassment. _“Yes ok fine. He’s here.”_

_“AND???”_

_“And what?”_

_“And what dress do you want me to bring when I obviously bring you a change of clothes right now? :D”_

She giggles again, about to answer when she hears Maxwell clear his throat. “Excuse me, Lieca!”

“Right, sorry!”

She’s soon swept up in work again, with no time to check her phone or dissuade her sister, but true to her word about half an hour later Cera’s husband walks in with a garment bag over his shoulder and a sly grin in her direction. “Lieca! I come bearing gifts!”

Her useless manager has long since bailed out, leaving her to close whenever the bachelor party winds down, so after an apologetic smile at the boys she moves over to greet him with a quick kiss on the cheek. “Archiban! What are you doing here?”

He smirks, gesturing with the bag. “Cera told me to bring it in because she was too excited,” he says dryly, before dropping his voice and leaning closer. “And didn’t want to confuse your prince with multiple gorgeous Amells swarming him. Judging from how lovesick he is already, that might make him faint. And yes I can absolutely tell which one he is that quickly, that’s how obvious he’s being. Clearly besotted.”

She swats his shoulder, already blushing. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Me? Never!” he smirks, clicking his tongue at her. “Just… don’t be afraid to have fun Liss. Okay? You seemed… so happy the other day. You deserve that sort of happy, you know?”

It’s rare that he goes into big-brother mode with her and so she nods. “I don’t even think I’ll need this,” she mutters, running her hands over the bag. “Cera’s being determined again.”

Archiban chuckles. “Mmm-hmm. Sure. Just reassure him that we’re not dating and he’ll be fine, because I think I’m about to get a hole bored in the back of my head and it’s far too pretty for that. Just keep us posted if you’re worried, and we’ll be around if you need us,” he says with a gentle smile. “Safety first!”

“Thanks Arch,” she replies, moving to give him a hug which he happily returns.

“No problem. Have a good night!”

With a cheery wave at the bachelor party he quickly leaves, which probably just convinced the boys this was something to do with them and she sighs, suddenly feeling very awkward carrying a garment bag in her hands.

She quickly moves to the back room to hang it up with her other clothes - Cera has her spare key to her workplace, she’ll be able to come back in and pick it up later (if she even needs her to) - and returns to the bar for a drinks refill.

Maxwell is apparently the designated spokesperson for their group when she drops the new glasses off. “Are we keeping you from a date or something?” he asks, sounding mildly anxious, but even she can tell what he’s actually asking.

She shrugs, feigning innocence. “What makes you think that?”

Maxwell grins. “Random guy showing up later than nearly everyone else, handing you clothes, clearly close to you…”

“If he’s random, how can he also be close to me?” she says mildly.

Drake rolls his eyes. “You’re terrible at this,” he mutters at their friend, and Lieca hides a smile.

Maxwell is not to be outdone though. “Random to us, close to you?”

“Maxwell, you guys are from out of town, everyone is random to you.”

He pouts. “You’re no fun.”

She laughs, eyes sparkling by now. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

She’s about to move away again when Maxwell suddenly yelps, and she wonders for a random moment if someone had kicked him under the table. “Ow! I mean, uh, is that your boyfriend?”

She shakes her head, grinning again as she tucks the drinks tray under her arm. “My sister might have something to say about that,” she says dryly. “That’s my brother-in-law. I don’t have a boyfriend.”

The way that Liam relaxes in the corner of her eye would almost be comical if it didn’t make her feel a little flustered again. Maxwell grins again. “Good! Excellent! I mean, uh, that’s nice?”

She chuckles. “Mm-hmm. Let me know if you need anything else, okay?”

 

* * *

 

It’s another hour or so before she’s standing by cleaning the closed bar as the party starts to wind down, so absorbed in her task she doesn’t notice Liam until he is standing in front of her. “Lieca?”

She jumps a mile, almost throwing her dishrag at him but restraining herself at the last moment. From the sparkle in his dark eyes, he was expecting that reaction, but she decides not to address it. “Yes?”

“You have been avoiding me tonight.”

She blushes, busying herself with the last of the dishes. He really shouldn’t look so earnest, it’s bad for her health. “Maybe a little,” she admits cautiously. “You make me nervous and I admit I...was not expecting to see you again.” And there’s something that’s both terrifying and weirdly comforting about knowing that he’s going home tomorrow, and this really will be the last time she sees him.

He smiles. “In this one instance, I am very glad that you were wrong.”

She flushes, looking down for a moment. “It’s rare, but it happens,” she mumbles.

He chuckles. “I do apologise that we’ve kept you late though - I know my friends can be a bit… rowdy.”

She shrugs. “It’s fine Liam. I should be thanking you for chasing out the worst of the bunch earlier - don’t think I don’t know that was you.”

He ducks his head, and there’s something adorable about the usually so self-assured man being embarrassed by her. “They were upsetting you.”

She smiles, reaching out to cover his hand with hers before she can stop herself. “Which is why I said thank you.”

She’s about to pull her hand back when he suddenly stops her, catching her hand as she tries to move. “Wait, please.”

Her heart does not leap into her throat at all at such a small gesture, that would be ridiculous. “Yes?”

He’s running his thumb over the back of her hand and it’s far too distracting. “Do you have plans?”

What is he even talking about? Her mind is basically blank. “Plans for what? World domination?”

He laughs. “I mean right now, Lieca.”

She tilts her head at him, maybe trying to be a bit cute. “Who says I can’t start my plans for world domination right now?”

He shakes his head but he’s still smiling. “I for one would welcome such a charming overlord.”

She blushes. “Well, that’s what my sister always suggests, but I don’t think she’s ever got that reaction before.”

“Shame, that.”

She nervously reaches up to play with her hair with her free hand. “So, what are you doing now then?” Quick, deflect so he doesn’t realise her family is basically trying to set them up for whatever reason.

He gestures over his shoulder to his friends. “We were about to consider somewhere else to go - do you have any recommendations? As you know, we aren’t from around here.”

She pauses for a moment, trying to think. It's harder than it seems with his piercing gaze on her. “Well, I could suggest one of the nightclubs,” she says uncertainly. “But that doesn't seem like your kind of scene?”

It really doesn’t - she’s always been good at reading people, and she could tell that he was basically going through the motions, but not really enjoying himself. He doesn’t seem the wild partying type, but he deserved to have some fun this week too, right? So no, no more nightclubs.

His eyebrows rise in surprise but she keeps going. “There's a really pretty beach nearby too? Oh, but I'm terrible at directions...I couldn't really describe how to get there.”

“Come with us then.”

She blinks, a little startled. “What? You want me to come with you?”

He nods, smiling. “Yes. Seeing you again was the best part of today.”

“....oh.”

He’s clearly pleased to have flustered her. “Please, come with us.”

She considers for about half a second, though pretends to drag it out to see his reaction. “Just let me get changed?” she says helplessly.

Liam nods. “Of course. We’ll be outside.”

With yet another smile he’s off, and she feels she can breathe again when the door shuts behind him. For about two seconds at least, until she realises how much she needs to do before she can walk out the front, and she's racing off to finish closing up and get changed, phoning Cera on the way. “Cera?”

She switches her to loudspeaker, the better to hear her as she locks up the register and the alcohol under the counter. _“Lieca? Please tell me you haven't ditched the prince to talk to me!”_

She balances her phone between her ear and shoulder, using both hands to rinse the last few glasses before the day shift cleans them properly in the morning. “Actually what I called to tell you about - I’m going out.”

_“Who are you and what have you done with my sister??? I mean I'm so proud of you but what??”_

Last dump of plates, still balancing the phone as she checks the locks on the back doors. “Liam asked me to recommend somewhere for their bachelor party to go - he doesn't seem like a clubbing type either so I was gonna take them to that beach nearby?”

_“Hmm probably a good idea. And yes I’ll tell Arch, he’ll be nearby...just in case. Though apparently from what he saw, your prince is completely besotted so I’m sure you'll be fine. But I’ve still got the embassy on speed dial.”_

“Better safe than sorry,” she says absently, carefully unzipping the garment bag. “And...Cera, what's this?”

_“Oh you opened it did you? Well, it's a gorgeous off-the-shoulder midnight-blue party dress to make your prince really swoon over you. You are_ welcome _.”_

She covers her face in her hands. “Cera, this is unnecessary,” she mumbles. “He’s leaving tomorrow.” Never mind that she’s already half made up her mind to enjoy this anyway - there’s still some part of her that wants...more than just some quick fling, or whatever this is.

Cera tuts in her ear. _“Nonsense, it’s totally necessary. Now go out there and make some more memories alright? Don't worry about tomorrow, just right now. And yes I included cute flats so you can wear those to the beach, not heels. Yes I think of everything, you can thank me later.”_

“Thanks sis,” she says quietly.

_“Love you too. Have fun!”_

A short while later she's out the front and locking the door behind her, and the low wolf-whistle from Maxwell makes her blush almost as much as the clear appreciation in Liam’s eyes when he sees her. “Hi,” she says quietly, brushing her hair off her shoulder to adjust her bag.

Drake is almost glowering, frowning at her and then at Liam. “Is she coming with us?”

Liam frowns back. “Lieca has kindly agreed to play tour guide for us,” he says patiently. “Be nice.”

He rolls his eyes and she purses her lips at him. She’s never been too fond of people who are rude for no reason. Well, she did technically interrupt their night out. Too bad, Liam clearly wanted a break, and she was going to let him have one. Maybe Drake should have been nicer to the waitress.

She drops into a perfectly dramatic curtsey, over-exaggerating the flourish of her hands as she does so. “Well then, gentlemen, as your friend ever-so-kindly pointed out, my name is Lieca and I will now be your tour guide this evening.”

“Oh for the love of-”

She pointedly ignores Drake. “I’m sorry, questions will be at the end of the tour,” she says cheerfully, before looking at Liam. “So, as the apparent ringleader - how would you like to travel to your next destination?”


	5. Beach

It takes surprisingly little time to find the specific beach that Lieca had been looking for, though to Liam’s amusement she seems to have gotten lost a few times along the way as she tried to direct their driver. The driver was polite enough not to draw attention to it, but he could tell by how flustered she was.

Perhaps he is spending most of his time watching her, but he is well aware that this is rather limited time and he would rather enjoy it and just not think about the future for a little longer. Just be Liam, and not the Crown Prince - just for a little longer.

He had been briefly nervous at watching for her reaction to their limo, but although she seemed briefly stunned she didn’t make a big deal over it, and part of him wonders if she does somehow know about him. He hopes she doesn’t. He wants these memories to be because of him, not his title.

Once they reach the beach they all pile out of the limo, and Lieca almost seems a bit nervous as she watches them as though waiting for their reactions. This little cove is actually quite breathtaking, but Maxwell speaks before he can quietly reassure her. “This place is awesome!” he shouts, charging straight for the water without a care in the world. “Let’s go skinny dipping!”

Lieca almost immediately blushes at that, but luckily Tariq’s exasperation wins out. “Pants stay _on_ , Maxwell!” he shouts, surprisingly charging down the beach after him. Which is good - he had been hoping that Tariq would learn to relax a bit on this trip, and not take himself so seriously.

He looks over at Drake, while Lieca keeps her eyes on the others, and Drake sighs. “I will-” his friend starts, eyes casting about wildly as though looking for something to talk about, and he amusingly brightens at the nearby pile of driftwood. “-start a bonfire,” he finishes, almost smiling. Drake always does seem more content when he has something to actually do, rather than forced into conversation. It’s a main reason most of their deeper conversations happen in significantly less than formal circumstances, to give Drake something to do to distract him from the talking. Even if it’s simply enjoying “normal” food and drink.

Lieca seems vaguely bemused as she watches Drake, and he coughs lightly to get her attention. “Thank you for bringing us here,” he says politely, pleased at the smile that lights her face for a moment at his words. “It seems everyone is enjoying it - I’m glad I asked you for your advice on where to go.”

Her smile brightens, and she leans over slightly, lifting one foot to start removing her shoes. To his alarm, she almost seems to overbalance for a moment, and he can’t quite help the instinctive response to steady her by moving one arm over her shoulders. “Oh thanks! And see? Everyone loves the beach!” she declares, shifting to lift the other foot instead. “Do you like it here?”

“It’s lovely. And significantly more fun than yet another nightclub, I’ll admit,” he says quietly, a little curious at the specific nature of her question. He then reluctantly moves his hand back as she straightens.

She beams, walking into the sand just ahead of him. “Occasionally I have good ideas,” she says brightly, before lowering her voice conspiratorially. “But you can’t tell anyone else about this beach okay? This is for me and my friends, it’s our spot.”

He nods solemnly. “I promise.”

As though struck by a sudden impulse, she reaches out her hand, pinky extended. “Pinky swear?”

He stares at her for a moment before chuckling and locking his pinky with hers. “I pinky swear,” he says, his heart racing at even the simpleness of the words. It’s been a long time since he’s had someone to make such silly promises with, but he feels so much lighter at even that tiny tie to her life.

Maybe he did promise to stop thinking about the future, but he cannot help but hope that she will look back on this and be just as happy as he is now. That’s all he can offer her, after all.

As though sensing his sudden melancholy, she draws back. “Well, your friends seem to have themselves sorted,” she says at last. “So, what do you want to do? Build a sandcastle? Climb that cliff? Sulk on the sand? Jump in the ocean?”

He frowns. “Jump in the ocean? Won’t we get soaked? It’s probably freezing.”

She beams, gesturing to Maxwell and the others. “Maybe. But they’re having fun! Unless… are you scared?”

His frown deepens. “No, I am not afraid- hey!”

Without another word, she shoots him a mischievous grin, dumping her shoes near the fire as she moves. “To the water!” she shouts gleefully, off like a flash towards the ocean.

He quickly removes his shoes to follow her, quite unprepared for this flash of playfulness but not willing to be away from her for too long. He is equally unprepared for the temperature of the water when he finally catches up to her, swearing in surprised Greek for a moment before looking at her with wide eyes. “It’s _cold_.”

She grins at him, already dancing out of reach as though the icy cold water isn’t affecting her at all. “Can’t handle it?” she teases, poking her tongue at him.

Well, that just won’t do at all, and he can feel himself getting more more determined, trying to keep his expression blank as he calmly moves towards her.

He was definitely not expecting her to suddenly duck down to scoop up enough water to splash him, laughing at the stunned look on his face. “Lieca!” he gasps.

She just grins at him innocently, and he has little regret about suddenly moving to splash her too, grinning back at her as she shrieks, trying to twirl away from the water. “Liam!” she shouts back.

It’s very little time at all before a full on water fight is in process, and she quickly draws the others in as protection and possibly bait. He’s still not entirely sure how Drake was roped into it - he certainly understand his own weakness to Lieca’s smile, but Drake is usually far more reserved about such silliness. Admittedly he usually is too, but something about her makes him feel more playful.

Unsurprisingly, Maxwell is the most enthusiastic about the fight, only defeated after being tag-teamed by the others, and he eventually flops dramatically into the sand to moan about his defeat.

Drake and Tariq give up shortly after that, also making a wise retreat back to the sand, and Lieca splashes him again with a wide grin on her face. Thinking only about stopping her, he quickly moves his arm out to catch her around her waist. She gasps in surprise as he half lifts her up for a moment and spins her around before placing her back on the ground, effectively stopping her attack as she stays in the circle of his arms.

He tries not to think of how nice she feels in his arms, already regretting his brief moment of pulling her close since it means he will now have to let her go, but a sudden breeze passes through the area and she shivers. “Are you alright?” he asks quickly.

She shrugs, not really moving away but shifting to rub her arms a little. “Fine, maybe it is a little cold,” she mutters, before grinning at him again. “But I totally won.”

He laughs and gently starts to lead her from the water towards the little bonfire Drake has setup. Drake himself is sitting a little ways away, apparently staring out at the ocean while he draws in the sand with another thin piece of driftwood.

Once they are just behind the fire he gestures for her to sit down in the sand, and quickly drops his jacket over her shoulders as she stretches her hands out to warm them. Perhaps his jacket is a little cold and damp from the water, but it has to be warmer than her dress. Her dress that keeps drawing his eyes along the smooth skin of her neck and her bare shoulders, being some of his favourite places to kiss.

Not that he’s thinking about kissing her again, or the way she might sigh his name if he kissed her neck in particular. Luckily she draws him from his thoughts when she speaks again, a vague scolding tone to her words. “Liam. I do appreciate this, but don’t you need this just as much?”

He sits down next to her, almost close enough to touch, and reaches out towards the fire to warm his hands as well. “Lieca. Please just accept the warmth, I will be fine.”

Out of the corner of his eye he can see the second advantage to offering her his jacket - not only to be chivalrous, but also to see her obviously eyeing him up in just his t-shirt. Perhaps he might preen a little, pleased at the sign of her approval of him, but he decides not to call attention to it and risk embarrassing her. From the almost shy way she responds to him at times, he can tell this is not entirely second nature to her.

They sit in silence for awhile, surprisingly comfortable rather than awkward, and she eventually nudges his shoulder with hers. “Sorry, if you didn’t really want to go in the ocean,” she says softly as she moves back. “Especially now that you’re stuck here with me and the fire, all cold and shivering.”

He raises an eyebrow at her. “I wouldn’t say stuck,” he says warmly, amused at how the flickering firelight on her face doesn’t quite mask her blush at his words. “And besides - tonight has been the most fun I have had this entire vacation.”

Her lovely blue eyes widen a little at his words, and it’s a conscious effort to not drop his gaze to her mouth. “What?”

He smiles. “Well, of course, other than the day I met you.”

She’s most certainly blushing now, and almost immediately looks away to start poking some small sticks into the fire. “That doesn’t like a very fun vacation then,” she says quietly. “It’s just a beach. Surely you guys had more fun than this?”

He hums under his breath, curious that she seems to have missed the point of what he was saying. “Perhaps it’s the company?”

She finally looks back at him and he’s more than a little amused to see her almost glaring at him for saying it so directly. She is kind and beautiful and easily flustered by his attentions, but she also still has enough spirit that he wants to know more about her. “Uh-huh,” she says dryly, sounding skeptical. “But there’s so many landmarks you would have seen too. The museum, and Central Park, and the Empire State Building and-oh! Did you end up seeing the Statue of Liberty like you wanted? You didn’t mention it in any of your texts, I was almost expecting a photo.”

She...she remembered? It might seem like such a small thing to anyone else but… she remembered. Even his own friends had not noticed his appreciation for the statue, and he did not want to nag them. This vacation was for them as well. But she had noticed, and something about that is… remarkable.

He shakes his head, hoping his regret isn’t audible in his words. “No, I am afraid not. We simply ran out of time.”

She frowns at him. “What? But this was something you really wanted to do! Surely your friends-”

He cuts her off by reaching out for her hand, squeezing as she falls silent. “Please, Lieca, it’s alright. This trip was for all of us, not just me. It was still a good vacation,” he says gently, before tilting his head at her and smiling. “Though I am pleased that you remembered. I do like knowing that you were paying attention to me.”

She blinks rapidly in response, coughing awkwardly as her free hand moves up to tuck her hair behind her ear. It seems to be a nervous gesture, so it’s probably best that he withholds his impulse to let his fingers follow hers. “It was important to you Liam. Of course I remembered,” she says eventually, sounding a little offended that he would suggest otherwise. “You… certainly made an impression.”

He raises an eyebrow again. “A good or a bad impression?”

She laughs. “I’m still here aren’t I? Take from that what you will,” she says haughtily, lifting her nose in the air for a moment before giggling again.

He chuckles along with her, something about her laughter making him also feel happier and more carefree. “I certainly hope it was a good impression, I would hate to disappoint.”

She looks over him carefully, blushing as she does so. “I find the concept of you disappointing anyone to be hard to imagine.”

He chuckles again, leaning forward towards the fire to add some more sticks. Her words make him feel a little nervous, and he’s always preferred doing something with his hands when he’s nervous. Another habit he seems to have picked up from his best friend. “That is refreshing to hear. My friends have certainly been saying much of the opposite this week. Apparently it’s because of it being my bachelor party - is that really a tradition here, to mock the bachelor?”

He’s not entirely thinking as he speaks, and her soft gasp clues him in that he said something wrong. “ _Your_ bachelor party?” she says at last, voice very quiet.

_Damnit_. He had not wanted to say that, lest she think less of him. He wanted this week, this trip, to be a moment of freedom before the end of the line, and the chance for he and his friends to spend time together before everything changed. He did not want to tell the beautiful woman before him, who he was already going to have to leave behind despite how much he’s realising he does not want to, that he was soon to wed another woman.

He winces before he looks back at her, and her wide eyes suddenly clear before he speaks. “Oh, right. The upcoming social season.”

It’s his turn to blink in surprise, not at all expecting that reaction. “I’m sorry?”

She tilts her head at him. “You should probably lead with that next time, I almost had a heart attack,” she continues, tone lightly scolding. “Their apparently insulting moments aside, it’s nice that your friends planned this before anything was even decided yes?”

He stares back at her, still rather confused. “Yes, actually,” he starts slowly. “How… how did you know?”

She shrugs, moving to cross her arms on top of her raised knees, tugging slightly on his jacket to keep it from falling off her shoulders in the process. “There’s lots of articles about Cordonia if you know where to look,” she mumbles.

His heart beats a little faster. Did she… did she know who he was all along? Was his delight in finding someone so genuinely interested in the company of _Liam_ rather than _The Crown Prince_ completely misguided? “Oh?”

She nods, still determinedly not looking at him. “I was curious, after we met. So I went to do some research on Cordonia… and one of the first things to pop up when you research a country is its culture and its government. So I… found out a couple things you didn’t exactly tell me - Your Highness.”

He does feel slightly reassured that she did not seem to know before they met, but it still feels _different_ knowing that she does know now. Had she treated him any differently tonight compared to their first meeting? Had her sweet smile brightened or dimmed with that knowledge in her mind? Could he trace through their correspondence and determine when she found out?

Is she only here because of what title he holds, rather than who he is? “Ah. So you know that I am… the Crown Prince?”

She nods again. “Yeah. That was a bit of a shock,” she admits, before looking at him accusingly. “You should have told me you were one of the delegates, not a tourist! I was so embarrassed when I found out,” she mumbles.

She doesn’t seem to have changed, but she would hardly be the first person to react differently around him than she would normally, as much as he’s desperate for her seeming affection to be genuine. Her reaction does reassure him that she honestly did not know at their first meeting, as she seems mortified at the idea of speaking to him the way she did, no matter how delightful he found it. “Well, you did not ask who I was,” he says gently. “Though I was not lying about the fact that your insights were refreshing - most people back home would just accept what we were doing without question. I did truly appreciate your honesty.”

She buries her face in her hands, looking terribly flustered. “I told you that a policy you helped create was terrible, which is pretty awful of me - and you’re _thanking_ me?”

He hums. “Of course,” he answers easily. “But may I ask you something?”

She nods, still buried in her hands. “Sure. Shoot.”

“If… if you knew that I was the Crown Prince before - would you have kissed me?” It’s hardly the most pressing question that a Prince of his standing should be asking right now - but he is still a man first and the part of him that is Liam needs to know.

She gasps again, but shakes her head, mournfully muttering into her hands. “I would have been _way_ too embarrassed!” she almost squeaks. “I wouldn’t have dared - I was nervous enough as it was! I never kiss _anyone_ out of the blue like that!”

Something about that fact leaves him feeling more than a little smug. “Then if my deception lead to such a delightful outcome, I do not regret not telling you,” he says simply. “Of course, you should have known, and I apologise for not saying anything - but I certainly do not regret kissing you. At all.”

“Oh God,” she mumbles, still hiding in her hands before something seems to alert her and she suddenly looks up, eyes wide and cheeks flushed a soft pink. “Oh! I mean, of course I don’t regret it either because you are a good kisser but - oh _wow_ I just said that. Um, well… you’re very distracting, you know that right?”

The note of indignance in her voice makes him chuckle, and her nose scrunches up in a rather adorable way as she pouts at him. “Hrmph. So, anyway, were you only there to see the reception to that policy?”

He would rather keep the conversation to a more personal nature because she looks so lovely in the firelight when she’s flustered by thoughts of him, but he doesn’t want to make her uncomfortable. “Mostly, yes. My father made it a condition of our travelling here - there is no such thing as a true holiday for someone in my position.”

Her expression falls, and he’s not sure why until she speaks. “That doesn’t seem fair,” she says, sounding sad. “You should get a chance to relax without work too.”

She was upset on his behalf? She doesn’t even know him, and he lied to her for his own security, and other, entirely selfish, reasons. Does she really care that much for someone who’s essentially a stranger to her?

Does she really care that much for him?

He clears his throat, trying to mask the hope rising in his chest. “Perhaps,” he mutters, eager to change the subject. He would much rather keep things light with her. “So… you researched me?”

It has the intended effect of distracting her, and her eyes widen again. “What? No! Well, okay, not you specifically, I was just looking up Cordonia at first and then fine, maybe a few things about you after I found out who you were and-”

He laughs, reaching out to catch her hand in his again when she starts gesturing wildly in a slight panic. “Please, Lieca, I am sorry for embarrassing you,” he says quickly in interruption. “I just… I like knowing that I made such an impression on you.”

“That you most certainly did, Your Highness.”

He grimaces at the title, really not liking the sound of it from her lips. She’s so pleasant and friendly, it just feels so impersonal. “Please, just Liam. Especially tonight. Especially for you.”

She blinks in surprise, but nods. “Alright. Liam.”

It should not make him smile, the way this girl he has known for less than a week says his name. This girl who he will probably never see again after tonight, as much as he tries to desperately not think about that. Can’t this night just last forever?

He makes a deliberate effort to shake off his melancholy, and realises that Lieca is staring into the distance with a rather serious expression on her face. The little scrunch between her eyebrows indicates that she’s thinking hard about something, and perhaps he is a little curious. “Hmm. You look serious.”

He realises that he is still holding her hand in his, and starts gently rubbing small circles over the back of her hand with his thumb, unwilling to stop touching her but also wanting to provide at least some small comfort while he can.

She still seems focused, eyes narrowing as she looks out at the water. “Just thinking,” she murmurs absently, and he wants to know what she’s thinking about. Preferably before he gives in to his impulse to recapture her attention by leaning over to kiss her again-

“-oh!”

He starts at her exclamation, drawn from rather hazy thoughts as he refocuses on her eyes rather than her mouth. “Oh?”

The wrinkle in her forehead is gone, replaced by a dazzling smile and almost shining eyes, and she’s clearly immensely pleased about something. “Liam! Do you still want to see the Statue of Liberty before you go home in the morning?”

He feels more than a little confused at the rapid change of subject. “I’m sorry? I mean, of course I would like to but… won’t all the tours be closed by now?”

Her grin widens, and she squeezes his hand. “I just remembered - one of my friends owes me a huge favour, and she’s got access to the tour boats! We could go right now, if you want. I just need to call her.”

He stares at her, not entirely sure that he had heard her correctly. “You would spend your favour… for _me_?”

She nods easily, without any hesitation, smile still bright. “Of course! Everyone should get to see their favourite landmarks when they’re in town,” she declares, before tilting her head at him. “And I’m sure your friends won’t mind, this seems important to you.”

How did she know that he was thinking about their reactions, if only to stop dwelling on the tight feeling in his chest at the immensity of what she is trying to accomplish for him. She squeezes his hand happily, moving her other hand to pull her phone out from her handbag and dial an apparently familiar number. “Hey Rachel! Can I call in my favour?” she says, almost a little cheeky as she greets her friend.

She immediately delves into organising the details while he tries to concentrate next to her, but their conversation is swallowed by the pounding of his heart in his ears and he only realises that she’s done when she hangs up, shooting him another brilliant smile. “And… done! Let’s go!”

“You’re not going to take no for an answer, are you?” he says, shaking his head in amusement.

She shakes her head back. “Nope. Let’s go!”

He smiles and gracefully stands up, turning to offer a hand to help her to her feet. “I will happily surrender to your demands,” he says at last, reaching over to help her re-adjust his jacket on her shoulders as she straightens. “Just let me tell the others so they don’t think you’ve kidnapped me.”

She taps her lips with her finger. “Would you be so opposed to that?” she asks innocently, apparently far more confident now in her role of gift-giver.

He has no answer for that that he can voice, and he heads over to the others, bracing himself for their teasing as Lieca makes another phone call behind him, presumably to her sister from the sound of it.

The fact that she is doing this, for _him_ , means more than he can say - and that’s absolutely terrifying.


	6. Liberty

It’s only a short while later that they are the docks waiting for their tour boat to arrive, and despite the late hour Lieca is still wide-awake - she’s pretty sure in sheer delight at being able to bring someone happiness from something she’s done. She’s always loved surprising her friends with presents, whether physical gifts or experiences. From the way Liam is almost fidgeting again, he’s just as excited about the possibility of it all. She’s mostly just glad she had convinced him to take his jacket back again - he might look rather good without it, but it is cold. She doesn’t need it that badly.

She leans on the railing, looking out over the water and only half looking for their boat. Apparently her expression must have shown something, as Liam soon speaks again. “Are you fond of the water?”

She nods, closing her eyes in contentment at the sensation of the sea-breeze playing with her hair. “Mmm. There’s just something… soothing in it all. Being on a boat, away from everything else - it brings up good memories.”

When he doesn’t say anything she looks at him and catches him looking at her with a surprisingly soft expression on his face. She flushes a little at his scrutiny, tucking her hair behind her ear. “What is it?”

He chuckles, looking a little embarrassed to be caught staring. “You look happy,” he says quietly. “You’re so confident about who you are - even finding out I was a prince has not changed the way you are around me. I...admire that.”

She frowns. “Do people usually change when they find out?”

He looks at her with a wry smile. “Lieca, you are the first person in a long time to not already know who I am before we met,” he says gently.

She wrinkles her nose in embarrassment and looks down for a moment. “A good point,” she mutters, before looking up again with a deeper frown. “If people change who they are around you because of your title, that’s unfair of them. You’re still a person and you should be treated as one. You’re still Liam, not just _“The Prince”._ ”

His smile softens and when he reaches out she instinctively offers him her hand. “You are wonderfully kind to say so,” he murmurs, bringing her hand to his lips to kiss the back of it. “I admire that too.”

“Oh, um, thank you.”

He releases her hand, smiling slightly as though he can tell he’s embarrassing her. “Well then, as Lieca, what drives you? Not as a graduate student, or a waitress, or a sister - what drives _you_?”

She laughs. “Can I choose study, or a work-life balance?” she teases, feeling a little bit like she’s having another discussion with one of her professors at the question.

He laughs back. “Perhaps, but I meant on a more… emotional level I suppose. I have spent my entire life as a Prince, knowing what was expected of me, knowing what I _had_ to be. Cordonia is what drives me. I want my country to be safe, my people loved and looked after. That is my dream.”

She tilts her head at him. “That sounds like a dream for Cordonia, not for Liam,” she offers gently. “But, I suppose in it’s own way, it’s not too different from my dream. But you can’t laugh!”

Liam hums, shaking his head. “I would not laugh at you, I promise.”

She eyes him warningly for a moment, before leaning forward a little and lowering her voice as though divulging a secret. “My dream… is to fall in love,” she whispers, before brightening. “Not just with a person, but with a place, a _life_. I want to love what I do, what I am, where I am, _and_ who I spend my time with. Not just about one person, but about _everything_.”

He’s staring at her, and it makes her feel somewhat self-conscious. “I know it’s a bit silly, but that is my dream. And a part of the reason I still can’t decide what to do with my life now - what if I choose the wrong thing?”

He shakes his head again. “It’s not silly, Lieca, I think that’s beautiful,” he says, and they both jump at the blast of the horn from the tour boat pulling up at the dock at last. “I can certainly understand the appeal of that dream, even if it’s not something necessarily allowed for me. No matter how much I might want it…”

He trails off, looking at her for a long moment, and she suddenly wants to kiss him again. Luckily that moment is broken by a sharp whistle from her friend, already waving at her from the boat. “Well then, Liam, your ride awaits!”

It doesn’t take long before they are safely aboard the boat and on their way, and she is happily leaning on the railing again as the wind whips past them. “See, this part is freedom too!” she says cheerfully, smiling over at him leaning on the railing next to her.

His eyes are on the distant island, as though he can see the statue through the mist currently on the water, but he looks back at her words. “The best kind of freedom,” he agrees, before hesitating. “I will be honest though… I did not think this was possible.”

She grins. “Then you underestimated me. Luckily, I organised the trip anyway!”

He chuckles. “The trip as well, but I also meant seeing you again.”

She tucks her hair behind her ear nervously. “You are quite lucky there, I only took the late shift to cover for a friend. Otherwise you would have had Daniel serving you tonight.”

Liam hums. “No offence to your friend, but that would have been very unfortunate for me. I would much rather spend the evening with you.”

She gasps, hand over her heart. “Oh, poor Daniel would be heartbroken,” she says in mock horror. “I won’t tell him that you said that.”

He shakes his head, looking amused as he moves his eyes back to the water. They both watch in silence for a few minutes more before he speaks again. “Lieca… why are you doing this for me?”

He doesn’t look at her as he asks, which tells her that he’s nervous about her answer. His hands look a little tense where he holds them together over the edge of the boat as they lean on the railing, and she reaches over to place her hand on his. “Honestly? I think you needed this,” she says, smiling radiantly when he looks back at her in surprise. “You’ve clearly spent most of this trip thinking about everyone else. You needed a push to do something that _you_ wanted for a change, and I’m happy to be the one to provide that push.”

Perhaps she also wanted to prolong her time with him, but the fact that he clearly needed this is the main answer. She still would have organised this if he wanted to do it by himself, or with his other friends. He should be able to see his favourite landmark before he leaves town, rather than let his worry for everyone else dictate his happiness.

She tilts her head at him, tone teasing. “Trust the American to push you out of your comfort zone right?”

He laughs, moving to hold her hand in both of his. “Of course,” he says, smiling. “Please, do not think that I am ungrateful. I am just… surprised. No one has really done something like this for _me_ before. No one has listened this closely...without expectations at least.”

She hums to show she’s listening, nudging him with her shoulder. “So I suppose now is a bad time to mention that I want a duchy for this?” she teases, dissolving into giggles before she can even finish saying it. “No, I’m sorry. Your smile is enough reward for me, I promise.”

His smile is a little bit breathtaking, and she quickly leans her head on his shoulder to avoid it. “Okay, but it’s no fair looking so cute when you do it,” she mumbles, only hiding her face a little.

He laughs again, shifting a little closer before there’s another whistle from Rachel and they both look up. The mist surrounding the island had slowly parted while they were distracted, and now they have a clear view of Lady Liberty, shining bright even in the early hour of the morning.

Liam seems speechless at he stares, and she stays quiet to let him enjoy the moment as the boat continues to move even closer. “I’ve heard stories, but this is beautiful,” he says at last.

She smiles. “So, it was worth it?”

He squeezes her hand. “Looking at this view, with you… I feel that anything is possible,” he murmurs. “This is just… thank you, for this moment. This means more to me than you could know.”

She squeezes his hand back as the boat slowly starts to turn around, trying not to distract him. “You are welcome, Liam,” she says gently, still leaning on his shoulder.

They eventually part to move to the other side of the boat to watch the statue on their way back, comfortably resuming the same position as before, and she tries not to think about how natural it feels to be so close to him.

God, why did she have to get such a massive crush on a virtual stranger who will be going home to another country today? This sucks. Totally not thinking about it is not helping.

She almost wants to sulk, but that would spoil the moment, so she stays still until the mist starts to cover up the statue again. Liam finally shudders, and turns slightly, dislodging her head from his shoulder as he faces her. “Thank you again,” he says quietly, dark eyes on hers as he lifts their joined hands to his mouth to kiss her knuckles again. “This was… amazing. You are amazing. I just… I need you to know that, to know how much I admire you. Your kind nature, your generous heart...you are wonderful.”

And of course he has to go and say something incredibly sweet and she can feel herself falling just a little bit more despite her best efforts. Oh this was such a bad idea, but the look on his face… well she wouldn’t change that for the world. At least he’s happy. “You’re welcome,” she says shyly, looking down. “But it’s really not that big of a deal-”

She’s cut off by him releasing one of her hands and tilting her chin back up to look at him, his thumb over her lips to stop her speaking. “It is to me,” he says gently. “Do I also need to mention how absolutely breathtaking you look in the moonlight?”

She blushes fiercely. “Okay, now you’re just being silly,” she huffs. “The same applies to you, you know.”

He seems almost surprised at that, and she giggles nervously, reaching up with her free hand to tuck another lock of hair behind her ear. It’s a nervous tell, and she knows that, but something about him brings it out in her. Stupid cute princes and their overwhelming charms.

He smiles again at the gesture, and is it her imagination or is he a little closer now?

She almost wants to pull away, try to protect herself from falling any further, but she can’t look away from those eyes. And suddenly she can hear Cera’s voice in her head, telling her not to have any regrets and just enjoy the moment. And she’s pretty sure she knows what she would regret most about not doing tonight.

So she swallows, gathering her courage. “Hey, Liam?”

“Hmm?”

Perhaps if she says it in one breath she’ll get it out. He's definitely going home, there's nothing to lose...right? “I know you're going home today but I still want to kiss you again.”

He breaks into a truly beautiful smile at that, his eyes shining from the reflection of the moonlight on the water. “Good. I have been thinking of little else since I saw you at the bar.”

Her eyes widen in surprise but before she can question that his hand moves to gently cup her cheek and he leans in to kiss her. And she can’t quite help the automatic pleased sigh that escapes her mouth at his touch.

She's pretty sure this is what Cera teasingly calls a kissing sigh, and she can feel herself melting against him almost instantly, her hands looping up around his neck. She can also feel him smiling as he kisses her, his free hand curling around her waist. Of course he’s still a fantastic kisser, and if she could think of anything at all she might be a little annoyed at that. As it is, he keeps her thoroughly distracted.

They finally break apart at the sound of wolf-whistling from the captain’s section of the boat, and she blushes fiercely, burying her face in his neck while he laughs. There’s something really comforting about feeling the rumble in his chest from his laughter when she’s standing so close. “Even when I am away from my guards I still feel as though I am being chaperoned,” he murmurs in her ear, making her laugh too.

“Less chaperoned, and more extremely embarrassing friends,” she says mournfully. “Rachel will never let this go, I’ll be hearing about it for months.”

He chuckles again. “At least I know you will not be forgetting me anytime soon then.”

She shakes her head, still hiding her face in his neck. “There’s no danger of that,” she mumbles. “You’re going to be very hard to forget.”

Liam is quiet for a moment, and it feels like he’s kissing her hair. “I do not think I will ever forget you either,” he says softly.

It feels so final, but it’s hard to be more final than one night before a handsome prince goes back home to find a bride and get married. They stay silent for the rest of the trip back to the dock, apparently neither of them eager to dwell on the impending farewell as they stay in each other’s arms.

She’s still happy she took this chance - but oh, she is going to be feeling this heartbreak for a long time.


End file.
